Romper la muraya infinita 2
nos encontrábamos todos aputo de salir al campo a juagar , cuando justo dije vamos a ganar chíos , jude dijo si capitán y se desalo redo y cayo al suelo entoce yo me gire y grite jude no y todos nos acercamos a ta don esta el, entoces el entrenador pide una ambulancia sube a jude y dice almenas un familiar de be ir aki con nosotros entoce Celia dice voy yo , Nelly se pregunta el porque , ella dice celos cuento en el hospital, cuando llegamos vemos al instituto music royal hig, y school of prestigio , y orfanato doña Elena ,don chicas rubias dicen esto es tu culpa ,una chica de piel car pero negro , dice no se pasen lumilla y cloche , dice la segunda chica , tu eres la mejor amiga de jude , si tu al igual que tu hermano son unos mostros ….. Félix.: ya cayote chole las dos únicas personas que no saben nada de jude soy vas y lumilla lumilla : vaya cloche ya hablo el rebelde si mejor vámonos a la tienda de esnfre a buscarle algo a jude Lala Félix: serán , creídas Mark: perdona chico Félix: si quieres algo Mark: nos pueden decir donde se encuarta jude sharp Félix: ah si un no lo en subido a planta aun esta en urgencias asiéndole mas pruebas Mark: gracias , por sito soy Mark Evans , un buen amigo de jude y Celia Félix.: amigo de la infancia de jude y compañero de la banda en la actualidad Jack: aahyyy , jude esta en una banda de moteros o algo por el estilo Félix : una esa clase de bandas no por dios , me refiero a una banda de música , un grupo musical, si queréis les presento al resto de los mimbraos de la banda y el resto d los amigos de jude y Celia Jack: claro y perdona por lo de antes es que cundo dijiste lo de banda , pese lo peor de jude , aparte soy muy a asustadizo Félix.: no pasa nada hombre a demás con los ojazo s de jude y esa carita con un rostro tan ensote pero a la vez de sufrimiento …. Jack.: aque te refieres Félix: me refiero a esto Jack: vaya pero si los de la foto son jude y Celia de pequeños que edad tendrían ahí Félix:2 jude tenia 6 y Celia 4 años Silvia: que lindo , pero que relación tines Celia con jude Félix: pues muy sencilla, es por que jude es el hermano mayor de Celia Silvia: porque se conocen de pequeños no Félix: no son hermanos de deverda jude es mayor que ella. Silvia y Nelly: eso quieres decir que son hermanos y por eso no los conto Celia Mark : Félix por cierto tu juegas al futbol Félix: jugaba pero ahora solo hago surf, ayudo a jude a crear nuevas técnica ,.... Mark: y en que equipo jugabas Félix: en Olimpia Dili Samos fc Mark: que el mejor equipo de la liga indu los capeones os regionales de ase 3 años en el frontier Félix: si bueno ,a hora os presenta re al resto Mark .: vale Félix.: ellos son marcelin derct , flora Eliot , tina , diana , don , luna , mateo raily , Tadeo Laura. shara , Dani , Yandel , gala , nova, estar , marco , Jake , jey , Giovanni, laica , musa , Thalía….. Mark: vaya jude si que tines amigos ,pero quienes son los que formas parte el grupo de música Félix: si perdona , el grupo están los hermanos dark , marcelin, derct , yo , jue otra persona que ya no esta aquí , como era su nombre esto...…. marcelin: tu te refieres " a la amiga de jude" dulce Evans Mark : que dulce s mi prima Félix: anda mira tu por donde , de repente suben unas enfermeras con un camilla en la que esta va jue de los suben , y dice una de las enfermeras tranquilos todo a pasado ya solo va estar unos días en como , planta 5 puerta 9, dijimos gracia entoces el entrenador es hablando con el doctor , noscaecamos y rodeamos al entrenador y doctor y dice , el chico a sufrido un ataque de calor , junto con una mordedura de serpiente es su muñeca derecha le aplicamos el antídoto y los fármacos , pero de repente entro en estado de schok, si queréis verle podáis subir ahora pero necesito que llaméis al padre para saber si despierta que platos prepárales , y con que alimentos por si acaso que se alérgico a algo , es costumbre preguntarle , entoce Nelly me da un numero y llamo me lo coje un señor y dice manación de los sharp , yo dijo holoa buenas soy el cápita del Raimon , le llamo para decirle que jude esta Enel hospital y si algún alimento que no , pueda come , en la mansión si la naranja , la lima y limo, galionesia son alimentos que no puede comer , yo dije vale gracia esta en la planta 5 puerta 9. ya en la habitación cuando entamas Silvia no pudo evitar romper a llora al ver el estado de jude con los ojos abierto y las boca vierta , pero no se movía para nada , entoces yo le puse la mano en el balo y dice , jude recuerda lo divertido que es futbol , entoces ,jude empieza derramar un la grimas y dice el futbol es divertido , entonces nos abrazamos a el y entonces llegan el me dicho y dice come este esto todo y el se negaba , Félix le dice pero porque , jude dice por que Tenjo miedo de que si lo tomo y m e recupero me vuelva a pasar lo mismos .el dice tranquilo todos nosotros esmos aki para ayudarte , entoce e empieza a comer co modale , el padre de Axel bien y le dada el alta y se marcha entoce el padre de jude el organiza una pijama a jude , pero eso ya esa otra historia . fin